Jinseob Luv Story
by pinkgingsul
Summary: Cerita serba sederhana dengan bahasa serba kekurangan. tapi dijamin memuaskan xD
1. Guk Guk

Hyungseop atau yang akrab dipanggil ucop, merupakan pacar tidak Sah dari Park Woojin alias Ujin. Kenapa tidak sah? Ya karna mereka bukanlah pasangan kekasih.

Walaupun begitu, hubungan keduanya sudah lebih jauh daripada orang-orang yang mengaku-ngaku memiliki hubungan spesial dengan pasangannya, buset itu hubungan udah kek martabak aja.

"Ujin, Ucop pengen beli guk guk yang kayak gini." Hyungseop nyodorin hape dia yang lagi nampilin video artis korea barengan sama anjing piaraannya tuh artis, ke Woojin yang lagi main Ps bareng Samuel dimarkas geng mereka a.k.a Rumah Jihoon.

"Yaudah bentar kita ke tokoh hewan."

"Yeyy, ujin mau beliin ucop yah? Makasih Ujinnya Ucop."

"Siapa bilang, orang kita ke tokoh hewan buat beli makanan ikan pesanan mama gue."

"ENYAH LO KAMPRET!!." Sifat aslinya keluar gaes.

Buat kalian yang berharap Ucop adalah anak manis nan manja plus polos-polos gitu, tolong segera ganti harapan anda. Karna disini, Hyungseop tidak akan memperlihatkan sisinya yang itu, kecuali diwaktu-waktu tertentu, misalnya tadi sisi imut yang diperlukan untuk membujuk sang pacar sirih buat ngebeliin dia anjing putih yang mirip sama punyanya Sehun Exo, pacar masa depan author /abaikan yg ini.

"Jangan marah-marah entar cantiknya ketelen loh."

"Gue cowok njing!!"

"Masa sih? Liat buktinya dong." Modus aja lo Jin.

"Mau liat?"

"Ho'oh" Woojin ngangguk-ngangguk antusias.

"Hoon, lo punya gunting gak?"

"Tuh di laci paling bawah, emang mau ngapain sih?"

"Mau nyolok mata durjana milik om-om mesum ini." sadis banget neng.

"Anjiirr, udah jadi Psikopat aja loh Seob." Samuel ketawa-ketawa sinting di samping Woojin.

"Colok aja Seob, kita ikhlas se ikhlas-ikhlasnya kok." Jihoon ikut nyaut dari atas springbednya.

"Yang kalian lakuin ke aku itu JAHAT." Drama banget si Woojin mah.

"Najiss, aku? Wkwkwk ada kantong muntah gak?" Samuel temen yang baik banget yah.

"Eh seob, lo beneren mau nyolok mata gue?" Woojin udah lari duluan pas Hyungseop udah megang gunting pake dua tangannya, persis banget Psikopat berdarah panas yang sering muncul di tipi-tipi.

"Makanya, beliin gue anjing atau gak mata lo melayang."

"Buat apa sih beli anjing segala, kan dirumah lo udah ada babi." maksud Woojin itu si Haknyeon, sepupu Hyungseop yang tinggal disamping rumahnya.

"Beliin atau..."

"Oke..oke gue beliin, tapi turunin dulu benda berbahaya itu."

"Oke fiks." Guntingnya dilempar ke sembarang arah sama Hyungseop, bahaya kali mba.

"Tapi telurnya aja dulu yah, ntar itu telur lo ngeramin biar nanti kalau udah pecah puppy nya bakal nganggap lo maminya." Alasan macam apa ini.

Hyungseop berpikir sebentar. "Oke deal." Seob, lo bego apa gimana nih.. Orang bego dibegoin sama orang bego yang lain.

"Ngakak anjirrr... Yang bego siapa yang paling bego siapa?" Jihoon ngakak guling-guling ampe jatuh dari ranjang.

"Seob, otak lo ketinggalan dimana sih, bego banget tau gak" Samuel ikutan ngakak guling-guling di lantai.

"Mereka kenapa sih. Emang ada yang salah sama gue?" Otak lo yang salah seob, salah banget malah.

"Gak ada kok beb, kamu masih tetep cantik dan mempesona." modus lagi nih ceritanya.

"Gue emang udah cantik sejak lahir kali." ternyata selain Psikopat Hyungseop juga Bipolar gaes, emang siapa yang tadi marah-marah dibilang cantik.

"Nah, Kan udah dipuji, jadi gue mau hadiah dong."

"Lo minta apa? Bogem kiri atau kanan, atau mau tendang maut aja?"

"Minta ciuman disini." Woojin monyongin bibirnya ke Hyungseop.

Plaakkk

Katakan selama tinggal pada bibir naas Park Woojin yang baru saja mendapat ciuman manis dari kibasan dasyat telapak tangan Ahn Hyungseop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinseob


	2. Banjir

"Ma, hujannya kok awet banget sih. Hubungan Ucop aja gak pernah ada yang seawet ini." emang lo pernah punya hubungan seob? Yang sama Woojin aja kagak jelas arahnya.

Jadi ceritanya, Hyungseop sama mamanya ini lagi ngamatin hujan dari kamar Hyungseop di lantai 2 sejak 5 jam yang lalu, kuker banget emang.

"Iya nih, hujannya gak pengertian, kan mama mau ngapelin tetangga baru kita yang ganteng itu." Jangan heran gaes, ini emang ciri khasnya mama Baekhyun, soalnya pas masih muda mama Baekhyun itu cabe pro yang udah go internasional.

"Laporin papa ah." Hyungseop udah siap-siap sama hapenya yang mau dipake nelpon papa Chanyeolnya.

"Laporin aja, mama udah ijin kok."

"Terus papa biarin aja! suami macam apa itu!"

"Suami idaman para wanita ganjen diluar sana." ini lah yang namanya tidak sadar akan ke ganjenan diri sendiri.

"Mama bohong yah?"

"Mama gak pernah bohong sayang-"

"Pernah!"

"Enggak."

"Pernah!"

"Iya iya mama emang pernah bohong puas kamu!!"

"Puas banget dong."

"Tapi kalau mama bohong, itu karna setannya terlalu pintar ngebujuk." Atau emang mama Baekhyun yang pintar ngelesnya.

"Terus salah setannya gitu?" ini anak lebih belain setan dari pada mamanya sendiri.

"Iyalah."

"Bukan, ini tetap salah mama kenapa juga mama pake kebujuk segala, emang dasarnya aja iman mama yang gak kuat."

"Anak ku Hyungseop? Kamu belum pernah dikutuk jadi batu yah?"

"Mama itu bukan bundonya malin kundang, jadi gak usah sok-sokan mau ngutuk aku jadi batu." untung mama Baekhyun sayang sama lo seob, kalau enggak udah dicoret deh nama lo dari kartu keluarga.

"NYONYA... NYONYA ADA AIR NYONYA." Pembantu di rumah Hyungseop lari-lari ke arah Hyungseoo sama mamanya sambil teriak-teriak heboh.

"Apaan sih bi, rusuh banget deh."

"Itu den, dibawah air hujan udah masuk sampai di ruang tamu."

"Gitu doang kok ribet..." tunggu... otak Hyungseop sedang memproses, maklum otaknya belum di update.

"A..APA AIR?" kebayang gak kalau cabe senior sama cabe junior teriak heboh barengan. Sepertinya ada kaca yang pecah di sebelah sana.

"Teman hidupku... _

(re: kumpulan dvd drakor) " Hyungseop tengah berdrama ria dengan latar air banjir didalam rumahnya.

"Cup, udah gak usah urus yang udah kena, mendingan bantu mama ngangkutin alat make up mama ke kamar kamu, Bi cepetan dong bawanya." Mama Baekhyun udah sibuk sendiri ngeangkutin harta-harta berharga menurut versinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa-jasa kalian." Hyungseop udah mau turun dari tangga terakhir, namun sebelum kakinya bersentuhan langsung dengar air kucel itu Hyungseop mutusin buat kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

"Halo Baby, kenapa? Rindu yah sama abang gingsul kesayanganmu ini?"

Ternyata Hyungseop sedang memanggil bala bantuan gaes.

"Stop bercanda, ini keadaan darurat. Panggil bala bantuan kerumah gue sekarang."

"Emang rumah lo kenapa?"

"Rumah gue ke banjiran bego." ini anak mau minta bantuan apa mau ngajak berantem, pake ngatain orang segala.

"wkwkwk.. Makanya jangan buang sampah sembarangan." ini lagi satu, malah ketawaiin kesialan orang.

"Mulut lo tuh yang sampah!! Udah gak usah banyak bicara datang aja cepat."

"Iya..Iya Tunggu Pangeranmu ini disana."

"Pangeran ndasmu, kalau lo pangeran gue rajanya."

"Masa iya gue yang jadi anaknya, kan gak elit sayang."

"Lo kebanyakan ngomong kampret. Kalau lo belum datang juga dalam waktu 5 menit, jangan panggil gue Hyungseop kalau gue gak cabut gingsul sialan lo itu!" ini anak sadis mulu deh perasaan.

"Samuel sama Jihun mana?" Hyungseop nanya sama Woojin yang udah dateng pake perahu karet kek tim sar gitu, padahal mah air baru juga sampe mata kaki.

"Rumah Jihun juga kena banjir, makannya gue sama Samuel bagi-bagi tugas, Samuel bantu Jihun, gue bantu yayang gue."

"Bacot doang lo! Udah cepet bantu gue ngangkatin barang ke lantai atas."

"Mama? Mama mau kemana?" Hyungseop nanya mamanya yang lari-lari keluar rumah.

"Mama mau ngebantu tetangga baru kita, kasian rumahnya kena banjir."

"Emang rumah kita enggak kena banjir juga!?" Murka lah Hyungseop pada mama anehnya ini, resiko punya mama mantan cabe pro emang gitu seob.

"Kan disini udah ada Woojin menantu mama, udah mama pergi dulu ntar ke duluan Macab yang lain bay" maka pergilah mama Baekhyun ke rumah tetangga baru yang katanya ganteng itu, gak tau aja dia kalau Sehun si tetangga baru udah punya istri di Cina.

"Macab apaan Seob?"

"Mantan Cabe. Udah abaikan aja kelakuan asbtrak mama gue. Sekarang lo angkutin tipi, sofa, sama lemari keatas sana."

"Istigfar seob, lo kira gue super gingsul. Bawaiin tipi sih masih bisa, lah bawaiin lemari? Mati aja gue."

"Cemen banget lo jadi seme. Yaudah bawain aja apa yang lo bisa."

Akhirnya mereka ngangkutin barang-barang ringan dan kecil yang benar-benar kecil, contohnya tempat tisu ditangan Hyungseop sekarang, dan juga remot tipi yang dibawa Woojin. Ini emang gak kuat apa gimana nih.

"Udah selesai nih, ambilin makanan dong." Perintah Woojin yang udah selonjoran di kasur Hyungseop.

"Ambil aja sendiri."

"Beneren nih?" Lah, tumben si Woojin gak pake adu mulut dulu.

"Iya.. Udah sono, di kulkas banyak noh. Ambilin juga buat gue."

"Gue gak mau yang di kulkas, gue maunya yang disini."

"Maksud lo? Gak nyampe otak gue."

"Gue maunya makanin lo." ooh udang mengapa kau bersembunyi dibalik batu.

"Lo kanibal apa zombi nih?"

"Gue seme yang haus akan cinta."

"Mamam tuh cinta." Hyungseop lemparin bantal bentuk love dia ke Woojin.

"Duh, makin sayang deh."

"Sama, gue juga makin benci."

"Benar benar cinta, iya kan?"

"Iyain aja biar palli."

"HYUNGSEOP WOOJIN KENAPA INI BARANG-BARANG MAMA GAK DIANGKAT KE ATAS." Teriakan legendaris telah berkumandang dibawah sana. Lagian nih anak dua, bukannya angkutin barang-barang penting malah ngelakuin sebaliknya.

"Siap-siap kena siraman rohani 7 hari 7 malam nih." Hyungseop sama Woojin ngeri sendiri membayangkan nasib mereka kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinseob


	3. Cacar

"Kok baksonya gak dimakan Seob?" suara Guanlin berhasil membuyarkan pikiran kotor si Hyungseop.

"Hehehe gak papa... Soalnya ada yang lebih enak disini." Malah nyengir mesum tuh anak.

"Emang ada? Bukannya Kita cuma pesen bakso yah." Ini Guanlin sama Hyungseop lagi makan bakso berdua di kantin sekolah.

"Ada kok.. Ini didepan aku, kayaknya nikmat banget jadi pengen rasain." ehmm sepertinya ini bukan hal yang baik.

"Apaan sih Seob, jangan bikin penasaran dong."

"Hahahaha... Bukan apa-apa kok. Lupain dah."

"Dasar kamu tuh yah." Guanlin narik hidung Hyungseop gemas, gak tau aja dia kalau dari tadi Hyungseop itu ngehayalin yang ehem-ehem tentang mereka.

Guanlin sama Hyungseop gak pacaran kok, cuma ttm aja makanya mereka pake aku-kamu gitu. Tapi maunya Hyungseop sih pacaran cuman yah Guanlinnya yang enggak nembak-nembak ampe sekarang.

Sebenarnya disini Hyungseop aja yang suka gak sadar, gimana Guanlin mau nembak kalau dia sama Woojin aja udah kek suami-suami(?). Yah, karna sedekat-dekatnya Guanlin sama Hyungseop, maka lebih dekat lagi hubungan Hyungseop sama Woojin.

"Woy Ahn Hyungseop!! Pacar lagi sakit lo malah enak-enak selingkuh disini, eh bagi baksonya dong." Haknyeon yang baru dateng niatnya tadi mau nyeramahin Hyungseop, tapi semua niatnya berubah ketika aroma bakso menyerang.

"Apaan sih, rusuh banget deh. Lagian pacar gue siapa coba? Orang Calonnya aja belum nembak-nembak." Hyungseop mah masih sempat-sempatnya ngode, eh ini mah bukan kode lagi tapi udah kayak ngemis-ngemis minta di halalin.

Nah itu yang di kode mukanya biasa aja, soalnya Guanlin suka bingung, maksud Hyungseop itu dia apa Woojin, kan takutnya nanti salah paham.

"Itu pacar tidak sah lo, Woojin gak masuk tadi katanya sih lagi sakit." Haknyeon yang sudah berhasil memindahkan sebagian bakso Hyungseop kedalam perutnya buka suara tentang keadaan Woojin, soalnya emang dia sama Woojin sekelas gitu.

"Ekhemm.. Seob aku ke kelas duluan yah." tapi sayang Haknyeon buka suara disaat yang tidak tepat. Guanlin emang tampan tapi orangnya agak baperan, contohnya kayak gini nih.

"Ehh.. Guan tunggu-" Guanlinnya udah merajuk dan pergi dengan langkah seribunya.

"Lo sih, udah datang disaat yang tidak tepat eh make bicara tentang orang yang tidak tepat pula, mana bakso gue lo habisin juga. Lo itu emang gak faedahnya disini." udah kek emak-emak aja Hyungseop ngomelnya.

"Lo napa sih ngomel-ngomel mulu? lagi pms?"

"Gue cowo sat!"

"Nama gue Haknyeon, bukan Satria. Lu lupa apa gimana nih?"

"Tau ah bodo."

"Yah, gitu aja ngambek, cepet tua lo ntar."

"Apa hubungannya bego?" Sabar Seob, susah emang bicara sama mahluk abstrak kayak Haknyeon

"Eh tapi lo enggak mau tau keadaan Woojin nih?"

"Sakit apaan sih tuh anak kampret satu?"

"Katanya Daehwi tadi sih cacar, merah-merah gitu badan sama muka dia."

"Kok lo khawatir sih? Lo suka yah sama Woojin, ngaku lo!"

"Idih jiji, ngebayanginya aja kagak terdefinisi sama otak gue."

"Yain aja" Hyungseop ini udah kenyang perang mulut sama Haknyeon, maklum mereka itu sepupuan jadi di rumah pun perang tak bisa terelakkan.

"Ngapain sih pake sakit segala?" Hyungseop sekarang lagi ngejenguk (re: Ngomelin) Woojin di rumah tuh anak,. sebenarnya tadi Hyungseop barengan sama temen se geng mereka, cuma yang lain udah pulang duluan, katanya sih sibuk padahal mah aslinya malas, iya malas soalnya kagak ada makanan enak disini, mentok-mentok juga cuma bubur sama buah doang.

"yah mana gue tau. Kalau bisa guenya juga kagak mau kali seob." Woojin ngejawab sambil merem-merem manjahh, soalnya kata dia kepalanya pusing puyeng gitu.

"Yaudah, nih makan bubur lo, gue udah capek-capek buatin loh."

"Perasaan yang buat Mami gue deh."

"Iya gue tau yang buat mami Soo, tapi kan yang campurin garam gue." bangga banget lo seob.

"Ntar deh, Gue gak lapar."

"Lo mau sembuh gak sih? Disuruh makan tuh makan jangan ngeyel, ntar modar baru tau rasa lo." yawlah seob kejam banget sih, orang sakit pake kata-katain segala.

"Kalau gue beneran mati, lo bakal nikah sama Guanlin yah?"

"Lo mati apa enggak juga gue tetep bakal nikah sama Guanlin." sadis banget sih, tambah parah nih sakitnya Woojin, udah sakit fisik ditambah lagi sama sakit hati.

Dan karna ucapan Hyungseop itu lah suasana menjadi hening dan agak canggung.

"Kok diem?" Hyungseop yang dasarnya emang cerewet buka suara lebih dulu.

"Seob sini deh, tidur samping gue."

"Ogah, ntar penyakit lo kejangkit sama gue."

"Kata mami, kagak bakal kejangkit kalau enggak sedarah." entahlah itu mitos atau fakta atau mungkin saja rumor (authornya baper sama yang namanya rumor)

"Yaudah, tapi jangan macam-macam gue tampol lo ntar." Akhirnya Hyungseop nurut juga terus ngebaringin badan dia dempet-dempetan bareng Woojin, soalnya emang springbed woojin itu khusus satu orang.

"Gue peluk boleh?" tumben pake nanya dulu.

"Yain deh, kasian gue liat lo." mendengar persetujuan dari Hyungseop, Woojin langsung meluk Hyungseop sambil nenggelamin muka dia di ceruk leher Hyungseop.

"Jangan napas disitu dong, geli nih." yakalin orang dilarang napas, mati dong ntar.

"Gak papa, gue suka, leher lo wangi."

"Woojin.. G..geli nih." Woojin mah dibilangi malah makin di bikin-bikin, tuh dia sengaja niup-niup leher Hyungseop.

"Lo masih make parfum turunan mama baek? Bau strawberry nya masih kayak dulu."

"Ho'oh soalnya mama ngelarang make parfum lain selain itu."

"Gue rasa yah?"

"Hah maksud lo a-? AAW.. WOOJIN, NGAPAIN LO PAKE NYIUM-NYIUM LEHER GUE BEGO ?!"

"Manis, sama kayak senyum lo." Woojin ngelanjutin acara mari-mencium-leher-mulus-Hyungseop. Sedangakan Sang korban yang dari tadi protes mulu akhirnya diam, iya Hyungseop ikut kebawa suasana sama ikut nikmatin juga sedikit, ingat loh cuma sedikit yah.

Aksi Woojin itu cukup berlangsung lama, hingga akhirnya Woojin berhenti, Hyungseop agak kecewa sih Woojin berhenti tiba-tiba gitu.

"Kenapa berenti? Akhhh-"

Ada apa dengan Hyungseop? Kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu? Mari kita lihat kelanjutannya di Chapter selanjutnya (kayak ada yang mau baca aja lo thor)...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JINSEOB


	4. Yang Pertama

"Kenapa berenti? Akhhh-"

"Lo kenapa seob?" Woojin bertanya khawatir melihat Hyungseob yang tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan.

"Gak tau nih, perut gue tiba-tiba mules, aduh aduhhh gue ke wc dulu udah di ujung nih." Hyungseop langsung lari dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju wc di kamar Woojin.

"Ohh.. Mules kenapa kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat, udah enak-enaknya juga." Woojin ngomel-ngomel karna rencana kotornya harus terbatalkan hanya karna sebuah penyakit bernama mules.

30 menit kemudian

"Astaga seob, gue kira lo udah mati di dalam sana, gila lo berak apa beranak, lama amat?"

"Hehehe.. Sori, abis perut gue sakit banget nih, gara-gara tadi siang gak makan sih." siapa yang suruh lo ngasih bakso ke Haknyeon.

"Orang gak makan itu sakit maag bukan mules-mules bego."

"Yaudalah serah. Eh gue mau pulang nih, kayaknya ujan udah mau turun, ntar gue gak bisa pulang lagi."

"Yaelah seob, lo tega ninggalin gue sendiri, gue masih sakit loh." Woojin masang ekspresi menyedihkannya.

"Terus gue harus apa? Ngelonin lo sampe tidur? Buset gue temen lo apa emak lo sih."

"Lo spesial buat gue."

"Lo pikir gue martabak."

"Seob, gue pengen makan, tapi lo yang suapin."

"Ini anak manja banget sih, yaudah gue suapin tapi harus habis hingga butir terakhir." susu bendera kali seob.

Akhirnya Hyungseop suapin bubur ke Woojin, Hyungseop juga nyuapinya dari atas springbed soalnya dikamar Woojin kagak ada kursi yang ada hanya sofa. Dan Woojin beneran ngabisin tuh bubur ampe mangkok-mangkok bersih kayak mangkok baru lagi.

"Nah gitu dong, kalau gini juga besok lo udah bisa sembuh."

"Kalau bisa manja-manja gini, gue rela deh sakit lama-lama." ntar doa lo keterusan loh Jin.

"Bikin doa itu yang baik-baik dong, doa kok minta sakit."

"Kalau gue berdoa minta lo, gimana?"

"Sori gue udah ada yang punya."

"Dan orang itu gue kan? Hahaha." ini Woojin lagi ngibur diri apa gimana sih, ketawa kok datar banget.

"Seob, bantuin gue diri dong, gue pengen ke wc nih." Woojin ngulurin tangannya ke Hyungseop minta bantuan untuk bangun, tapi kok sambil nyeringai gitu yah.

"Buset lo berat banget dah." Hyungseop udah setengah mampus narik Woojin biar bisa bangun, eh bukannya Woojin yang ke tarik, malah Hyungseop sendiri yang ketarik sama Woojin. Iye, Hyungseop ketarik terus jatuh di dada Woojin.

"Lo modusin gue yah?" Woojin udah senyum-senyum mesum pas rencananya berhasil, dan sekarang dia lagi meluk Hyungseop yang jatuh di atasnya.

"Idih.. Lo kali yang modusin gue, udah ah gue gak nyaman nih." Hyungseop gerak-gerak gak nyaman diatas Woojin.

"Yaudah, kalau gini lo nyaman gak?" Woojin nanya kembali pas dia udah berhasil ngebalikin posisi mereka, Hyungseop dibawah dan Woojin diatas, tapi Woojin gak benar-benar nindis Hyungseop soalnya dia juga nahan tubuhnya pake tangan.

"Lo cantik seob." Woojin sekarang lagi nelusurin muka Hyungseop pake tangannya, Hyungseopnya sih cuma bengong digituin.

"Yang ini.." sekarang semua perhatian sama jari-jari Woojin berhenti di satu titik, "udah pernah disentuh sama Guanlin?" dan titik itu adalah bibir merah alami milik Hyungseop.

Hyungseop cuma ngegeleng pelan, kek terhipnotis gitu sama tatapan Woojin.

"Kalau gue yang pertama rasa, lo bakal marah gak?"

Hyungseop mejemin mata sebentar, "mungkin.. Enggak."

Woojin yang merasa mendapat lampu hijau mulai ngedekatin muka dia ke muka Hyungseop, perlahan-lahan hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu.

Untuk kesan pertama tak ada gerakan, hanya sekedar saling menempelkan kedua bibir, namun seiring detik yang berlalu, keterdiaman mulai terganti dengan lumatan-lumatan pelan yang memabukkan.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu namun kedua orang itu tetap setia berpangutan tanpa lelah. Woojin terus memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari angel yang pas, sedangkan Hyungseop yang telah terbuai tanpa sadar ikut melingkarkan tangannya di leher Woojin, sambil sesekali menekan kepala belakang cowok itu agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Jin..emmhh" Woojin sedikit melepaskan ciuman mereka, namun tidak lama kemudian cowok itu melanjutkannya kembali, bahkan Hyungseop tidak sempat mengambil oksigen disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Keadaan semakin memanas ketika Hyungseop ikut membalas ciuman Woojin, saling melumat bibir lawan masing-masing seakan-akan ciuman ini telah menjadi candu bagi mereka. Namun tidak berapa lama Hyungseop lah yang pertama menyerah ia sudah tidak kuat, tubuhnya memberi peringatan bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan oksigen sekarang, maka dari itulah dia mendorong dada Woojin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahh...hahh..Lo mauhh..gue mati..hahh" Hyungseop menyempatkan diri untuk mengomeli Woojin saat ciuman mereka telah terlepas namun kening keduanya masih bersentuhan.

"Kayaknya bibir lo udah jadi candu baru buat gue." Woojin berbisik didepan bibir Hyungseop. Lalu kemudian dia hendak kembali menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir Hyungseop, namun itu sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Jin, gue pinjam ps lo dong..." Hening sejam kurang 55 menit. "ASTAGA DRAGON!! WOOJIN HYUNGSEOP APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN??!" ternyata sang pelaku teriakan adalah Jisung, kakak Woojin.

Woojin sama Hyungseop yang masih berada diposisi terakhir mereka cuma bisa bengong.

"OH EM JI, MATA SUCI GUE TERNODAI!! DASAR ANAK JAMAN SEKARANG UDAH BERANI-BERANINYA GITUAN DISAAT SENIOR KAYAK GUE MASIH AJA JADI JOMBLO." situ ceramah apa curhat bang.

"Yaudah lanjutin lagi aja, ntar bikinin juga abang ponakan yang banyak.. Bay." Jisung akhirnya pergi dan ninggalin kedua orang itu.

"Lo gak takut bang Jisung laporin kita ke orang tua lo." Hyungseop nanya sama Woojin yang sekarang udah baring kembali disampingnya.

"Kagak lah, orang papi kok yang ajarin tehnik-tehniknya." oh iya, jangan lupakan kalau Woojin ini anak bungsu dari Papi Kai, sang manusia termesum waktu SMA dulu.

"Kok Gue lupa yah kalau lo itu anaknya papi Kai."

"Mungkin efek ciuman dari gue. Gimana? Lo suka?"

"Diihh.. Biasa aja tuh." Hyungseop masang muka sok jual mahalnya.

"Yakin? Yaudah sini gue kasih yang luar biasa."

"Yaaakk... bibir gue udah bengkak nih..ehmmm..Wo..o...ehmm...jin..eunghhh." sayangnya protesan dari Hyungseop harus teredam oleh erangannya sendiri, karna Woojin sudah kembali melancarkan serangan mautnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinseob


	5. Buktinya

Satu sekolah sekarang lagi heboh, soalnya di lapangan ada seonggok manusia kelebihan pede atau mungkin gak tau malu, lagi berdiri sambil megangin karton bertuliskan Ahn Hyungseop jadilah pacarku.

"Yawlah hilangkan lah aku dari dunia ini." Hyungseop sebagai orang yang namanya dibawa-bawa hanya bisa berdoa agar keberadaannya bisa diblur sekarang ini.

"WOOJIN, UNGKAPANNYA MANA? CEPETAN SEBELUM MASUK NIH." Jihun teriak dari lantai 2, tepat didepan kelas dia sama Hyungseop. Iya, Jadi orang pede itu bernama Park Woojin.

"AHN HYUNGSEOP! GUE SAYANG SAMA LO. LO MAU GAK JAD-"

"GUE GAK MAU!! JADI MENDINGAN SEKARANG LO NAIK SEBELUM GUE BENAR-BENAR MALU." Hyungseop ngebalas ungkapan Woojin dengan teriakan sadis.

"Lah, gak seru lo Seob." Samuel protes akan penolakan Hyungseop.

"Kalian tuh yang berlebihan, main ToD gak gini juga kali, kalau yang malu cuma Woojin sih oke-oke aja, nah ini bawa-bawa nama gue. Mau ditaruh dimana muka gue ntar." Hyungseop akhirnya ngeluarin semua uneg-unegnya tanpa jeda titik maupun koma.

Jadi, asal muasal keberadaan Woojin dilapangan adalah, pilihannya dalam permainan ToD yang mereka mainin tadi, hanya karna dia gak bisa ngejawab ada berapa video xxx di laptopnya, sebenarnya dia bukan gak bisa jawab, dia bisa cuma dia lupa soalnya video begituan udah ada ratusan di dalam laptop miliknya.

"Ntar, kalau giliran lo gak bisa jawab, kita harus ngasih dare lanjutan dari ini, lo harus nerima pernyataan cinta dari Woojin Hahahaha." Jihun ketawa nista disamping Hyungseop.

"Kalau giliran lo, gue bakal nyuruh lo putusin Baejin selama satu bulan!" kicep dah Si Jihun, begitu mendengar nama pacarnya disebut-sebut.

"Iya..iya ampun gue khilaf." Jihun tiba-tiba jadi anak baik.

"Gak papa Hun, ada gue yang bakal ngelanjutin cita-cita muliamu itu." Samuel malah ngebelaiin Jihun yang udah kicep duluan.

"Woy, kampret banget lo pada, gue kan bilang gue tau cuma gue lupa." Woojin udah naik sekarang, dan lagi ngehampirin tiga orang itu.

"Sama aja lah, eh tapi gimana rasanya di tolak?"

"Malu bego. Udah berdiri dibawah bikin malu, eh malah ditolak. Malu kuadrat gue."

"Jadi lo berharap diterima sama Hyungseop?"

"Yaiyalah, biar lebih bebas gituan."

"Mimpi aja lo! Udah gue pengen masuk kelas, sana lo berdua pergi." Hyungseop ngeusir Woojin sama Samuel, soalnya di lagi panik, Woojin mulai ngebawa-bawa rahasia mereka. Habis itu dia masuk ke dalam kelasnya sambil narik-narik Jihun buat ikutan masuk.

"Hyungseop kenapa dah?" Samuel jadi heran ngeliat tingkah aneh sama muka Hyungseop yang tiba-tiba jadi merah.

"Mungkin dia butuh bibir gue."

"Lo ngomong Apa barusan?" Samuel nanya ulang, soalnya suara Woojin kecil banget kek nada dering hape mode silent.

"Gak ada siaran ulang." Woojin cuma nyuekin pertanyaan Samuel.

"Hyungseop mana?" Woojin nanya Jihun yang baru keluar dari kelasnya.

"Dia gak mau kekantin. Katanya masih malu sama yang tadi."

"Tumben banget tuh anak ada malunya." Samuel ikut nimbrung.

"Kalian berdua duluan aja ntar gue nyusul, soalnya gue mau bicara dulu sama Hyungseop" Woojin nyuruh Jihun sama Samuel ke kantin duluan, terus dia langsung masuk kedalam kelas Hyungseop yang sudah sepi, benar-benar sepi karna yang berada didalam sekarang hanya Woojin sama Hyungseop.

"Seob? Gue mau lo jujur." kedatangan Woojin ngagetin Hyungseop yang lagi nyalin pr agama dari Jaehwan.

"Oh my god, lo ngangetin gue setan!!"

"Jujur deh sama gue."

"Ini ada apa lagi sih? Jujur apa coba?" Hyungseop heran aja, Woojin datang-datang langsung nyolot.

"Yang waktu itu, bukan ciuman pertama lo kan? Gak mungkin itu ciuman pertama, kalau lo aja jago gitu." pertanyaan yang sungguh tidak memiliki faedah.

"Napa nanya-nanya itu lagi sih, kan udah gue bilang itu yang pertama."

"Terus kenapa lo bisa jago gitu ngebalas ciuman gue?" Woojin makin nyolot.

"Mana gue tau. Gue cuma ngikutin kata hati. Udah sekarang berhenti bahas itu lagi."

"Gue masih gak percaya."

"Yaudah serah lo aja, cape gue debat sama lo."

"Gue pengen pastiin sama Guanlin, gue bakal nanya sama dia, kalau lo sama dia udah pernah ciuman apa belum." ini anak ngotot banget yawlah.

"Jangan berani-berani lo Park Woojin." Hyungseop natep tajam Woojin yang dengan gilanya memiliki ide konyol seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Lo takut? Kok gue jadi makin curiga."

"Lo mau bukti apa? Biar bisa puasin rasa penasaran lo itu." Akhirnya Hyungseop nyerah juga.

Woojin senyum-senyum mesum, Hyungseop sudah jatuh kedalam perangkapnya.

"Gue mau lo cium gue, lo yang mulai duluan bukan gue."

"Apa-apaan itu? Bukti yang bisa didapatkan apa coba?"

"Ntar gue bisa tau, lo udah pernah ciuman apa belum, karna cara mulainya orang yang berpengalaman beda sama yang belum" Teori baru dalam dunia percintaan yang dicetuskan oleh Prof.Park Woojin.

Hyungseop diam bentar, kayaknya dia udah terpengaruh sama teori ngasal dari Woojin. Terus dinatap Woojin baru setelah itu dia mulai ngedekatin muka dia sama Woojin.

Woojin bersorak gembira dalam hati, dan sekarang dia lagi merhatiin Hyungseop yang lagi berusaha cium dia dengan mata yang udah dipejemin.

Cupp

Akhirnya, bibir Hyungseop sampai di bibir Woojin, tapi sedikit meleset ke sudut bibir Woojin, siapa suruh dari jauh nyiumnya udah sambil nutup mata.

"Salah sayang, ciumnya bukan disudut tapi ditengah." Woojin berbisik didepan bibir Hyungseop, soalnya bibir dia kan gak ketutup.

Hyungseop langsung ngebuka matanya, namun sepertinya dia harus menyesali hal itu, karna sekarang Woojin juga lagi natap ke matanya, dan ciuman sambil eye contact di jarak sedekat ini sungguh bisa membuat Hyungseop mati berdiri, jantungnya udah kayak mau keluar pas ditatap seperti itu sama Woojin.

Hyungseop udah mau ngejauhin muka dia, tapi niatnya harus kandas karna Woojin sudah lebih dulu nahan kedua tengkuknya dan memperbaiki posisi bibir mereka jadi saling menempel dengan sempurna.

Brakkk

Pintu kelas yang tadi sempat Woojin tutup tiba-tiba kebuka dengan kasar.

Namun bukannya melepas ciuman itu, Woojin malah makin memperdalamnya dengan melumat bibir bawah Hyungseop berulang-ulang.

"HYUNGSEOP!! WOOJIN!!!" dan didetik berikutnya sebuah teriakan telah memenuhi ruangan kelas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinseob


	6. Maksa Banget

"HYUNGSEOP!! WOOJIN!!!"

Bahkan setelah mendengar teriakan segede toa masjid, Woojin masih tidak melepaskan bibir Hyungseop, padahal Hyungseopnya udah berontak dengan cara menolak lidah Woojin yang masih berusaha menguasai mulutnya, namun aksi Hyungseop malah terlihat seperti turut membalas ciuman dari Woojin.

"Anjirr.. Woy disini ada orang." -Jihun

"Fak... Gue jadi pengen juga nih." -Samuel

"Dasar tidak tau malu." -Baejin.

Oke mari kita liat, siapa saja para pengganggu itu. Yang pertama, manusia dengan teriakan toa masjidnya, Lee Daehwi, temen sekelas Hyungseob yang kebetulan kembali kekelas karna melihat gebetanya, Samuel jalan ke kelasnya.

Kedua, Samuel yang ikutan sama jihun buat ngecekin keadaan Jinseob yang gak datang-datang ke kantin.

Selanjutnya, Jihun yang ngajakin pacarnya Baejin buat ikutan nyamperin jinseob yang tidak ada kabar sedari tadi.

Namun Jinseob sepertinya telah berada didunia mereka sendiri, tak peduli berbagai macam teriakan dan protesan, mereka tetap melanjutkan ciuman itu atau mungkin hanya Woojin lah yang menganggapnya begitu, karna Hyungseop sudah menyerah untuk memberontak hingga akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah dibawah perintah Woojin.

"Anjirr.. Kita dikacangin." Jihun protes duluan karna merasa dicuekin oleh kedua manusia nista itu.

"Sudahlah hun, tak ada gunanya kita disini, mendingan kita kembali ke kantin saja." Baejin udah narik Jihun buat keluar dari kelas yang sama nistanya itu.

"Hwi, jangan diliatin ntar kepolosan lo luntur loh." oh samuel, tak tau kah kau, kalau Daehwi dan kata polos itu sungguh tak memiliki kecocokan dari segi manapun.

"Kalau gitu polosin aku dong." tuh kan, dibilangin juga apa. Muka dia aja yang suka di polos-polosin kalau didepan Samuel.

"Hahaha.. Lo lucu juga, mau nemenin gue makan gak?"

"MAU MAU PAKE BANGET MALAH." Daehwinya udah kesenangan setengah mampus, terus tanpa menunggu lama lagi, dia udah narik Samuel menuju kantin.

Dan akhirnya kelas ini kembali hening... Oh sepertinya tidak karna disudut sana suara desahan mulai terdengar sedikit lebih jelas.

"Ehhmmm.. Ji..nhh...ahhh" Hyungseop hampir mampus kehabisan oksigen, Woojin sih kejem banget, orang Hyungseop daritadi udah mukul-mukulin dada Woojin buat ngasih tau kalau dia udah sekarat dan butuh banget oksigen. Woojin emang gak tau slogan no oksigen no life kalau udah ciuman sama Hyungseop karna yang dia tau saat itu hanya no kiss no puas, iya cuma itu doang.

"Hahhhh hahh gue gak hahhh mau la hahh gihh hmpptt." Kasihan banget Hyungseop, belum juga selesai bicara eh bibir dia udah disumpel lagi sama benda kenyal nan hangat milik Woojin.

"Enhhhh" tiap lenguhan yang keluar dari mulut Hyungseop bagaikan penyemangat bagi Woojin.

Akhirnya setelah bermenit-menit mereka lewati dengan saling mengisap belahan bibir masing-masing, Woojin memutuskan untuk melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Gue suka sama lo." Woojin langsung to the point, padahal Hyungseop saja masih pusing dengan keadaannya.

"Lo..hahhh.. gila." Hyungseop benar-benar kelihatan capek persis seperti orang yang habis lari berkilo-kilo.

"Gue emang gila karna lo."

"Gue gak bisa ngebalas perasaan lo."

"Kenapa ? Apa ini karna Guanlin?"

"Itu lo tau sendiri, gue cuma suka sama Guanlin." terus kenapa lo nerima ciuman dari Wooojin, kan kesannya lo cuma ngasih harapan palsu ke Woojin seob.

"Kalau gitu gue bakal maksa lo buat suka sama gue."

"Perasaan gak bisa dipaksain Woojin, mendingan lo nyari yang lain deh."

"Kata-kata itu juga buat gue Seob, gue gak bisa maksain perasaan gue buat orang lain kalau nyatanya gue cuma suka sama lo." yawlah tumben banget Woojin serius kek gini.

"Terserah lo aja deh, gue cuma harap lo gak nyesel nanti."

"Gak akan nyesel, karna gak lama lagi lo bakal jadi milik gue yang seutuhnya." habis itu Woojin cuma masang seringaian mesum andalannya

"Guanlinku yang tampan, aku ikut kamu pulang lagi yah." Hyungseop sekarang lagi nyamperin kelas Guanlin yang samaan sama Woojin, Samuel sama Baejin oh ya sama Haknyeon juga.

"Seob, lo emang cabe yang sesungguh deh. Baru juga tadi habis ci- adaaw fak yu." kepala Samuel yang tidak bersalah telah menjadi sasaran lemparan spidol oleh Hyungseop.

"Ahahaha.. Samuel mau ngomong apa tadi?" Hyungseop natap Samuel kek bilang ngomong = Bacok.

"Kagak jadi, gue jadi heran kenapa gue bisa tahan temenan sama lo." Samuel udah merajuk duluan, terus dia keluar buat samperin Daehwi, soalnya mereka udah janjian pulang bareng tadi.

"Ma Baejin pulang yuk, hunhun udah lapar nih." Jihun teriak-teriak lebai dari luar kelas. Yang cuma dibalas Baejin dengan senyuman singkat, soalnya Baejin juga udah gak betah didalam kelas yang sepertinya akan terjadi perang ini.

"Maksud Samuel tadi apa?" tuh kan Guanlin jadi penasaran, ini semua karna Samuel, jadi tolong ingatkan Hyungseob untuk menyantet anak itu sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Gak usah dipikirin, Samuel emang suka gak jelas gitu"

"Emang yang tadi itu kurang jelas yah Seob, jadi mau diperjelas lagi nih." astaga Hyungseop lupa kalau disini masih ada Woojin.

"Maksud lo?" Guanlin ngalihin perhatianya ke Woojin.

"Tadi gue sama Hyungseob-"

"Gak ada, kita gak ngelakuin apa-apa. Gak usah dengerin Woojin, dia itu pendusta." Hyungseop mohon-mohon dalam hati biar Woojin gak ember ke Guanlin.

Woojin jalan kearah Hyungseop, terus dia bisikin sesuatu ke telinga anak itu, "gue gak bakal bicara, kalau lo mau ngikut pulang bareng gue."

Hyungseop mikir bentar dan akhirnya dia memilih mengikuti Woojin, karna rahasianya lebih penting sekarang, "ehmm Gualin, hari ini aku pulang bareng Woojin aja yah, soalnya kita mau ngumpul dulu dirumah Jihun." alasan yang tidak logis, karna Barusan tadi Baejin ngomong kalau dia sama Jihun mau jalan-jalan ke mall.

Tapi Guanlin senyum pahit aja, "oh gak papa, pergi aja." dan ini nih yang bikin Guanlin ragu buat nembak Hyungseop.

"Lo rese tau gak." Hyungseop langsung nyembur Woojin pas mereka sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

"Gue emang rese kalau belum dapat ciuman dari lo." astagfir Woojin nyebut nak nyebut, emang yang tadi itu apa.

"Dasar gila, udah sana nyalain mobilnya, gue pengen cepat cepat keluar dari neraka ini."

"Tenang aja habis ini kita bakal singgah ke surga." Woojin udah ngelajuin mobilnya keluar lingkungan sekolah.

"Eeh.. Rumah gue belok kanan nyet, lo gak lagi amnesia kan?" Hyungseop otomatis ngeprotes pas mobil Woojin malah belok kiri.

"Kan udah gue bilang kita bakal ke surga."

"Lo gak lagi sakit kan Jin? Kok lo jadi makin miring gini."

"Gue sehat banget kok, kita beneran bakal ke surga sebentar lagi, dan surga itu ada dirumah gue atau lebih tepatnya kamar gue." Woojin mulai nyeringai lagi.

Hyungseop yang otaknya gak nyampe buat ngertiin maksud dari Woojin hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Oh Hyungseop yang malang, mari kita berdoa agar surga yang dimaksud Woojin bukanlah surga yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinseob


	7. What the

"Jadi maksud surga lo ini? What the fak! Lo positif sinting." Hyungseop drop sendiri ngeliat maksud surga dari Woojin, atau mungkin Hyungseop sendiri yang kurang tanggap sama maksud terselubung dari Woojin.

"Ada apa? Ini emang surga." Woojin merentangkan tangannya ke arah kasur, seolah-olah berkata kalau ini memang tempat yang sangat terpuji.

"Ini kasur bego, mana kasur lo dekil banget lagi, kusut, bau, warna sepreinya juga monoton." Hyungsoep jadi ngomentarin kasur Woojin, iya deh yang sepreinya warna hot pink mah bebas.

"Ini surga sayangku. Surganya orang tidur, surganya orang malas, surganya orang sakit, dan surganya orang enaena." yang terakhir tolong disensor.

Hyungseob langsung blushing ngedengar kalimat Woojin yang terakhir, dan akhirnya Hyungseob bisa ngerti juga maksud surga yang sesungguhnya disini.

"Napa muka lo jadi merah gitu seob? Lo sakit?" Woojin ini pura-pura gak ngerti apa gimana sih.

"Gak gue..gue gak sakit, gue baik-baik aja, muka gue juga gak merah mungkin mata lo yang merah makanya penglihatannya juga jadi merah-merah gitu." alasan terlogis 2k17.

"Telinga lo juga jadi merah kok, tapi masa sih mata gue yang merah, coba deh lo tiupin siapa tau penglihatan gue bisa jadi normal lagi." oke fiks, ini emang Woojinya yang pura-pura bego, semacam modus dibungkusin kebegoan.

Hyungseop tambah blushing pas Woojin udah deketin mukanya ke Hyungseob, mana Woojin ngelebarin matanya gitu lagi.

"Seob, tiupin atuh."

"Iya..iya.. Bawel." Akhirnya Hyungseop niupin mata Woojin yang dianggap tidak normal itu. Hyungseop niupinya cuma tiga kali, terus habis itu dia udah mundurin mukanya lagi. Tapi Woojin udah lebih dulu nahan bahu Hyungseop.

"Yang ini juga di tiupin dong." Woojin monyongin bibirnya ke Hyungseop.

"Ngejauh lo Park Woojin!!" Hyungseop langsung noyorin jidat Woojin pake jari telunjuknya.

"Kok gitu, perasaan tadi di sekolah mau-mau aja deh."

"Itu karna lo ngejebak gue, dasar mesum. gue heran lo itu makan apa sih sampe bisa mesum gak ketulungan kayak gini."

"Ini mah namanya keahlian yang turun menurun dari silsilah keluarga gue, dan gue bangga bisa jadi yang terpilih diketurunan ke 17 belas." jadi maksud Woojin itu, tiap generasi hanya akan ada satu orang aja yang paling mesum, contohnya papi Kai yang menjadi anak termesum dari 12 bersaudara, dan Woojin sendiri yang menjadi termesum diantara dia sama Jisung. Oke, biarkanlah keluarga ini dengan silsilah kemesumannya yang tidak memiliki faedah sama sekali.

"Hal kayak gitu kok dibanggain." nah bener tuh seob.

"Kan kalau kayak gitu, gue bisa lebih muasin lo nanti. Dan sekarang uke-uke pada bangga kalau punya seme yang mesum-mesum selektif kayak gue gini." serah park gingsul aja deh.

"Ap tu yu aelah, capek gue bicara sama lo, gak ada abisnya."

"Yaudah, mari kita habisin waktu bersama disini, ber-"

"MIMPI AJA LO!! YA TUHAN HINDARKAN LAH AKU DARI GODAAN MAHLUK ABSURD NAN TERKUTUK INI." Hyungseop berteriak sembari melangkah mundur secara teratur.

"Mau kemana Seob? Kuy lah temenin gue hangatin diri didalam selimut." Woojin ngikutin langkah Hyungseob, cuma bedanya kalau Hyungseop mundur maka Woojin maju.

"Woojin!! Berhenti disitu." Hyungseop kok jadi takut yah, ngeliat tatapan Woojij yang tiba-tiba berubah kek gitu.

"Berenti dimana? Disini?" Ya, Woojin memang berhenti karna Hyungseop juga udah berhenti dan itu disebabkan oleh tembok kamar Woojin yang kini udah berdempetan sama punggung Hyungseop.

"Kalau diliat dari deket gini, lo tambah cantik Seob." Woojin kan udah pas didepan Hyungseob, terus sekarang dia lagi ngilangin rambut yang nempel di jidat Hyungseop, soalnya Hyungseop udah keringetan gara gara diginiin sama Woojin.

Hyungseob cuma bisa nahan napas gugup diliatin sedekat ini sama Woojin, muka dia pasti udah merah banget nih.

Setelah beberapa menit saling tatap, Woojin mulai miringin kepalanya dan itu berhasil ngebuat Hyungseop nutupin matanya secara otomatis, karna sepertinya tubuhnya sudah tau apa yang akan tejadi selanjutnya.

Yah karna sekarang kedua orang itu sudah mulai melumat belahan bibir masing-masing, saling beradu keahlian dalam ciuman yang kian lama semakin memanas ini.

"Eunghhhh" desahan demi desahan dari Hyungseop terus keluar disela-sela ciuman mereka. Karna walapun tadi otaknya begitu keras menolak, namun apadaya hatinya tidak sejalan dengan penolakan tersebut.

"Seob? Gue mau nanya sesuatu sama lo, tapi lo harus jujur yah?" Woojin bertanya setelah ciuman mereka telah terputus namun dengan jidat yang masih bersatu.

"Tanya apa? Dan soal jujur enggaknya nanti gue pikirin." Hyungseop yang tadinya merem, sekarang udah melek kembali dan melakukan eye contac sama Woojin yang tiba-tiba jadi serius.

"Kalau seandainya gue pergi agak lamaan, apa yang akan lo lakuin?"

"Yah gak ada, Kan ada Guanlin lo kan cuma cadangan." Plis deh seob, mulut tuh difilterin dikit, ntar hati orang sakit loh.

"Gimana kalau yang pergi gue, Guanlin, Daehwi, Jihun, Baejin-"

"Kalian mau kemana? Lagian ada angin apa lo sama mereka mau pergi segala?" Hyungseop heran kok Woojin jadi ngelantur kayak gini.

"Gue mimpi seob, gue sama mereka pergi ninggalin kalian dalam waktu yang lama." oh mimpi toh, kirain beneran :")

"Mimpi doang, gak usah dibawa serius kali." gimana kalau mimpinya jadi kenyataan seob.

"Kalau seandainya benar terjadi, lo bakal gimana ke gue?"

"Gue bakal adaain pesta seratus satu hari seratus satu malam, buat ngerayainnya."

"Gue serius Anh Hyungseop!" Woojin ngejahuin wajahnya dari Hyungseop, tapi sebagai gantinya dia megangin kedua bahu Hyungseop.

"Gue gak tau, tapi mungkin gue gak akan relain lo pergi, lagian kalau lo mau pergi ngajak-ngajak dong."

"Lo mau kan nugguin gue? Jangan liatin seme lain apa lagi cewe."

"Lo ngelarang gue, gimana kalau lo yang lakuin itu ngelirik uke sama cewe cewe seksi."

"Gue gak gitu."

"Oh yah? Kalau gitu hapusin semua video laknat itu dari laptop lo."

"Yah jangan gitu dong, cowo itu kalau nonton yang gituan berarti dia normal."

"Yaudah kalau lo normal, sana ajakin cewe tidur bareng lo jangan ajakin gue." yah malah ngegas nih anak.

"Lo cemburu yah?" Woojin senyum-senyum jahil ngeliat Hyungseop yang tiba-tiba marah kek gitu.

"Idih, gak lepel gue cemburu sama manusia absurd kayak lo."

"Uuhh, lo kalau cemburu malah tambah ngegemasin, jadi pengen makan sekarang deh." Woojin udah siap-siap buat ngelahap bibir Hyungseop lagi, namun naas hape dikantong celana Woojin malah berbunyi dan ngeganggu semua acara.

"Woojin angkat sana, siapa tau itu telpon dari cewe simpanan lo." masih jeles aja nih.

"Jihun kampret, kalau ini gak penting gue bakal nyolokin mata lo biar gak bisa nge wink lagi, dan biar Baejin mutusin lo." sadis amat bang.

"WHAT THE FAK!! OKE OKE GUE KESANA SEKARANG."

"Ada apa sih?" Hyungseop jadi penasaran ngliat ekspresi Woojin yang terkejut kayak gitu.

"Gue anterin lo pulang sekarang." Woojin gak ngejawab pertanyaan Hyungseob, dia nya langsung narik tangan Hyungseob untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Woojin ada apa sih?" Hyungseop masih belum menyerah.

"Ketakutan gue jadi kenyataan seob." Woojin akhirnya ngejawab Pertanyaan Hyungseop tanpa menatap Hyungseop dan malah terus berjalan keluar.

Hyungseop juga jadi ikutan diem, soalnya perasaan nya jadi gak enak gitu. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinseob


	8. Berawal dari sini

"Loh, Yang lain mana Nyeon? Kok sepi banget." Hyungseop kaget pas dia datang ke kelas Haknyeon orang-orang disana pada ngilang, iya sih mereka emang sering datang lambat tapi kali ini udah keterlaluan lambatnya.

Yang ngilang itu Baejin, Woojin, Guanlin, sama Jihun dan Daehwi. Persis seperti yang disebutkan Woojin kemarin.

"Belum datang, terlambat kali." nah yang bikin bingung kok Haknyeon gak terlambat juga, karna bagi Haknyeon no terlambat no life, motto unfaedah dari Joo Haknyeon.

"Lo heran gak sih? Kok kayak ada yang janggal sama mereka dari kemarin."

"Hahaha.. Lo ngaco deh, apanya yang janggal coba." entah kenapa Haknyeon juga malah bertingkah mencurigakan, bisa diliat dari ketawa super garingnya, serta ekspresi wajah yang tiba-tiba terlihat panik.

"Lo juga aneh Nyeon, Samuel lo ngapain sih sembunyi-sembunyi gitu, kek orang bego tau gak." Hyungseop nyamperin Samuel yang lagi nyembunyiin kepalanya didalam laci meja.

"Mayday mayday target mendekat, telponnya gue tutup nih. Ahaha.. Gak lagi ngapa-ngapain kok." oh ternyata Samuel lagi telponan, tapi kok telponan pake sembunyi segala.

"Apa disini udah gak ada orang yang waras?, heran gue ini sekolah apa rumah sakit jiwa." kayak lo waras aja seob.

"Hun, lo kok lambat hari ini, tumbenan banget, biasanya lo sama Baejin datang tepat waktu, semenit sebelum bel masuk." Hyungseop nanyain Jihun pas bel istirahat udah bunyi, soalnya tadi Jihun sama Daehwi datangnya samaan sama Pak Kwangsoo, guru fisika mereka yang terkenal paling sadis dan killer.

"Ribut lo, udah sana gue pusing nih." Jihun tiba-tiba ngegas tanpa sebab, mana mukanya gak bersahabat banget lagi.

"Yaelah, sans aja kali." Hyungseop mindahin target ke Daehwi, mahluk yang berjenis sama dengannya, chabay.

"Hwi, lo kok terlambat bareng sama Jihun?"

"Sibuk aja sama urusan orang." Daehwi malah ninggalin ples nyuekin keberadaan Hyungseob.

Hyungseop tidak menyerah, kini ia berjalan menuju kelas Haknyeon tadi, untuk mencari penyebab tingkah aneh teman-temannya hari ini.

Namun sayang disana ia tidak menemukan satu orang pun, termasuk Haknyeon dan Samuel yang bertingkah aneh tadi. Dan begitu Hyungseop balik lagi kekelasnya disana juga Jihun dan Daehwi ikut menghilang, dan menghilangnya mereka semua tidak hanya saat istirahat, bahkan sampai bel pulang berbunyi, satu orang pun tidak ada yang muncul kembali. Hingga mengharuskan Hyungseop pulang seorang diri dengan perasaan yang semakin khawatir dan takut.

"Assalamualaikum, Ma Hyungseop pulang." Hening, yah satu-satunya kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan suasana rumah Hyungseop kali ini, karna biasanya Mama Baekhyun jam-jam segini itu udah stand by didepan tipi buat nontonin drama India yang masalahnya turun temurun dari mama ke anak-anaknya, nah makanya itu episodenya udah kek jumlah pasir digurun sahara, oke stop bahas india-india.

"Ini kenapa sih, enggak di sekolah gak dirumah, orang-orang pada ngilang semua, udah lupa yah kalau disini masih ada gue, semuanya sibuk sendiri bahkan gak ada yang ingat sama Ulang tahun gue hari ini." Hyungseop lemparin tasnya sembarangan terus dia jongkok dilantai sambil nenggelamin mukanya dilipatan lutut, dia lagi nangis persis kayak anak-anak esdeh yang gak dikasih mandi ujan sama mamanya.

Gak deh, Hyungseop gak nangis, dia cuma pura-pura nangis dan akting marah-marah dikit, soalnya dia yakin disini pasti temen-temenya lagi sembunyi terus gak lama lagi pasti mereka muncul dan ngasih suprise buat dia, pede banget nih.

Tapi udah 10 menit Hyungseop akting nangis, dan sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain dirumah ini. Akhirnya Hyungseop ngangkat lagi kepalanya terus dia berdiri.

"Ma, Woojin, Jihun dll. Keluar gih, gue udah tau kalian disini kan, udah kuenya bawa sini aja." teriakan Hyungseob menggema diruang tamunya sendiri, tapi sayang teriakan tersebut tak mendapat balasan apapun.

Akhirnya Hyungseob, mutarin seluruh ruangan di rumahnya buar nyariin keberadaan teman-temannya yang ia pikir lagi sembunyi di suatu tempat, dan nihil ia tak menemukan seujung rambutpun keberadaan manusia lain dirumah ini.

"Jadi beneran gak suprise untuk gue, anjirr gue benci semuanya benci banget, awas aja besok gak ada yang bakal liat gue lagi, gue pengen mati aja." kayak berani aja lo seob, keiris silet aja udah minta dioperasi di singapura.

Hyungseop nunggu bentar lagi, kan siapa tau temen-temennya sembunyi dibawah keramik dan denger keluh kesahnya disini.

"Happy birthday To you-"

"Hallo?" jangan salah sangka itu tadi bukan suara nyanyian suprise untuk Hyungseob, tapi itu nada dering hape Hyungseob, tuh anak sengaja masang nada dering ini besar-besar biar nanti kalau dia jalan diluar, semua orang tau kalau hari ini hari Ulang Tahunnya.

"Seob, lo bisa datang kerumah Woojin gak sekarang, soalnya Woojin dan yang lain mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo sebelum mereka bener-bener pergi." ternyata yang nelpon itu Haknyeon.

"Ngomong apa? Pergi kemana?" Hyungseop jadi panik dan akhirnya dia nelpon sambil lari-lari keluar buat nyetopin taksi.

"Gue gak bisa ngomong sekarang, mendingan lo kesini dulu. Udah yah gue tutup."

"Hallo? Hallo? Nyeon? jangan tutup dulu setan!!" Hyungseop kesal sendiri, bahkan dia ngumpat, sampai-sampai supir taksi yang disetopin Hyungseop tadi ngelirik dia dibelakang.

"WOOJIN KALIAN MAU KEMANA?" Hyungseop yang baru sampai dirumah Woojin langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa salam pembuka.

"WOOJIN! JIHUN! GUAN! JANGAN BIKIN GUE TAKUT KAMPRET!!" Hyungseop teriak-teriak frustasi, bahkan hampir nangis, tapi kali ini nangis beneran loh yah.

"Seob.." Akhirnya Woojin tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hyungseop. Dan itu berhasil ngebuat Hyungseob lari-lari buat melukin Woojin.

"Woojin lo mau kemana hah? Bisa gak lo diem aja disini gak usah nyari masalah." Hyungseop nyempetin diri buat ngata-ngatain Woojin diantara pelukan mereka.

"Maafin gue seob." Nada suara Woojin bener-bener sedih.

"Lo kenapa deh? Jangan bercanda ah." Hyungseop lepasin pelukan mereka terus dia mundur satu langkah buat liatin ekspresi sedih Woojin.

"Seob.." itu suara Guanlin yang juga tiba-tiba muncul dan dibelakangnya, temen-temennya yang lain juga satu-satu mulai berjalan kearahnya dan akhirnya Hyungseob sekarang udah di kelilingin sama temen-temennya.

"Maafin gue seob.." Guanlin ngelanjutin ucapanya sambil nundukin kepalanya.

"Kalian kenapa sih pada minta maaf segala, lebaran masih lusa kali." Hyungseop mencoba ngereceh biar suasana berubah, namun sepertinya usahanya itu gagal.

"Seob maafin kita yah." kali ini Jihun yang bicara.

"Berhenti minta maaf ke gue!!" Hyungseop akhirnya kesal sama ketidak jelasan ini.

"Sekali lagi kita minta maaf seob." dan sekarang giliran Daehwi yang minta maaf.

"Ngomong maaf sekali lagi, gue- AAAH WOY NAPA NIH!! TURUNIN GUE BANGSAT "Hyungseop kaget pas teman-temanya tiba-tiba ngangkat dia dan mereka semua mulai ngegiring Hyungseop ke kolam renang yang ada dirumah Woojin.

"Sekali lagi kita minta maaf Park Hyungseop, SELAMAT HARI MENETAS." Mereka semua teriak barengan seiring dengan tubuh Hyungseop yang terlempar ke dalam Kolam renang.

"BANGSAT! SETAN! ANJING! KAMPRET! KALIAN SEMUA AKTING??!! FAK ANJING." Hyungseop ngumpat-ngumpat kesal sambil jalan ke pinggir kolam, soalnya dia itu trauma sama kolam renang, karna dulu dia pernah nonton film horor yang setannya muncul dari dalam kolam.

"Wkwkwk.. Kita kan udah minta maaf duluan tadi." Jihun yang mukanya sedih banget tadi, sekarang udah kembali lagi ke muka menyebalkannya.

"Gak gue maafin." Hyungseop udah naik ke darat lagi berkat bantuan adik sepupunya, seonho, eh tunggu! kenapa tuh anak bisa nyasar kesini.

"Marah-marah nya bentaran deh, nih lilinya di tiup dulu." Woojin tau tau udah bawain kue moka warna pink dengan gambar power rangers yang juga warna pink.

"Semoga kalian semua kena karma aminn." dan doa Hyungseop bersamaan dengam tiupan lilinnya.

"Baik banget sih pake doain kita segala."

"Serah lo deh Nyeon, eh tapi kok adik lo si Seonho bisa nyasar sampai sini?"

"Itu dia ngikutin Guanlin."

"Guanlin? Kok bisa."

"Iya Seonho ini pacar aku Seob, aku udah ngerelaiin kamu sama Woojin, dan sebenarnya aku juga udah move on dari kamu sejak lama, tapi karna acara surprise ini aku mesti akting dulu." Gualin ngejelasin semunya ke Hyungseob.

"Waw, Seonho kau menikung kaka sepupumu sendiri."

"Tidak kok, kakak sama Kak Guan kan belum jadian lagian kakak juga udah punya Kak Woojin." akhirnya Seonho memiliki sebuah peran tanpa otak lemot.

"Hyungseop?" Woojin manggil dari belakang Hyungseop.

"Ada apa? Lo mau mau kemana hah? Dasar pendusta lo."

"Kalian semua disini akan jadi saksi, Ahn Hyungseop, aku mau kamu jadi pacar aku mulai sekarang. Tak ada penolakan ini perintah bukan permohonan."

"Hahaha.. Apaan itu, aku-kamu? Lagian mana ada orang nembak pake maksa segala.?

"Gaes ini pacar gue sekarang, jadi mohon pemberitahuan nya kalau anak ini berkeliaran dengan orang lain dibelakang gue." Woojin ngerangkul pundak Hyungseop dari belakang.

"Gue kan belum iyaiin."

"Koreksi Aku, sayang Aku jangan Gue.kita seorang pakainya aku-kamu, dan kan sudah aku bilang tak ada jawaban lain selain iya."

"Kalau aku mau jawaban yang lain gimana tuh?" sok jual mahal tapi akhirnya pakai aku-kamu juga.

"Gak aku terima." simpel banget yah Jin.

"Pemaksaan ih. Tapi aku suka kamu yang pemaksa gini." ucapan singkat dari mulut Hyungseop itu berhasil nerbitin senyum super tampan dari wajah Woojin.

Dan entah siapa yang mulai, tau tau kedua bibir orang itu telah menempel dan bahkan saling melumat satu sama lain, dan seketika dunia menjadi milik berdua, sedangkan yang lain cuma ngekos doang, yah bisa diliat dari wajah cengo masing-masing karna harus melihat kelakuan jinseob yang berciuman tidak tau tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinseob


	9. Ena tida?

"Jiinhh hmmppt." Hyungseop belum sempat berkata apa-apa, Woojin udah duluan ngelumat bibirnya.

Setelah acara surprise Hyungseop tadi berakhir, Woojin langsung nyulik Hyungseop ke kamarnya bahkan Hyungseop masih menggunakan baju basah akibat ulah mereka tadi.

Dan sekarang dengan keadaan yang masih berdiri, Woojin langsung melancarkan serangannya, melumat, menghisap terus anak itu lakukan berulang-ulang, hingga membuat Hyungseop keenakan dan mendesah tertahan. Sekarang Woojin udah lebih berani, karna Hyungseop sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya.

"Seob, gue pengen , lo izinin gak?" Woojin bertanya dengan napas memburu, matanya udah gelap karna napsu namun untungnya akal sehatnya masih sedikit berfungsi hingga ia tak langsung menerkam Hyungseop tanpa izin dari lelaki cantik itu.

"Pengen apaahh?" Hyungseop ngejawab aja pake ngedesah segala.

"Gak usah bertele-tele, gue pengen bercinta sama lo, lo udah siap gak? kalau enggak, gue gak bakal maksa." Woojin udah nyiapin diri buat nyolo dikamar mandi kalau kalau Hyungseop belum siap.

"Siap tidak siap.." Hyungseop ngegantungin kalimatnya dan anak itu mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya yang masih basa dengan gerakan sensual yang mana membuat Woojin makin tegang, "Gue harus tetep nerima, karna gue bakal ngebunuh lo kalau lo anggurin gue sekarang."

Seragam Hyungseop udah kebuka semua, dan sekarang seragam itu telah jatuh kelantai bersamaan dengan Woojin yang ngangkat badan Hyungseop ke kasurnya.

Woojin sekarang udah nindis Hyungseop sambil terus ngemainin bibir lelaki itu hingga Hyungseop benar-benar kehabisan napas.

"Hahh..hahhh..ahhh eughhh Woojianhhh." Hyungseop ngedesah keenakan pas Woojin udah ngejilatin nipplenya merah mudanya yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi.

Sekarang bibir Woojin naik lagi kebagian leher Hyungseop yang sekarang terekspos bebas tanpa sehelai benang di tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Ahh.. Akhhhh" Woojin yang pertama hanya ngejilat leher putih mulus itu, kini berganti menyesap bagian itu hingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunggun, yah kini kissmark penuh dibagian leher Hyungseop.

"Woojinhh yang inihh." Hyungseop ngebusungin dadanya, meminta Woojin untuk kembali mengulum benda kecil itu, karna sedari tadi bagian itu terus berkedut-kedut gatal.

Dan Woojin dengan senang hati menuruti itu, lelaki itu terus menyusu pada nipple Hyungseop, menghisap yang kanan dan memelintir yang kiri dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, sesekali ia juga menarik nipple Hyungseop dengan giginya, hingga membuat Hyungseop berteriak keenakan sekaligus kesakitan.

Bosan dengan posisi itu, Hyungseop bangkit lalu balik nindis Woojin, dan Woojin hanya ngebiarin Hyungseop yang dengan ganasnya ngebuka seragam Woojin dan setelah Seragam itu berhasil terlepas, Hyungseop langsung ngejilatin Abs Woojin yang sudah terbentuk sempurna itu. Namun posisi itu harus kembali terubah karna Woojin udah ngebalikin keadaan lagi.

"Jangan mengambil alih permainan sayang." Woojin berbisik ditelinga Hyungseop sekaligus ngejilatin telinga yang kini berwarna merah itu.

"Eunghhh.. Woojinhhh gue gak tahanhhnn aahhh." Hyungseop terlalu menikmati semua service Woojin seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan sekarang kedua orang itu sudah setengah telanjang, oh tidak, karna yang setengah telanjang hanya Woojin, karna sekarang Hyungseop sudah benar-benar telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi badannya.

"Sabar sayang kita pemanasan dulu, sebelum masuk ke makanan utama." Woojin sebenarnya juga sudah tidak tahan, tapi ini ia lakukan agar Hyungseop mendapatkan sex pertama yang menyenangkan.

"Ahhhh.. Ahhh shittt ahhh enakkhhh eughhh" Hyungseop kembali merasakan sensasi baru saat jari telunjuk Woojin sudah merambat masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Enak kenapa hem?" Woojin ngegoda Hyungseop dengan melambat-lambatkan tusukan jarinya.

"Woojinhh, lebih lajuhh."

"Bilang dulu, enaknya karna apa?"

"Fak you, enaknya disitu, dilubang gue, terus tusuk shitt jangan berhenahhhhh, ya ya disituhh oh my god ahhhh." Hyungseop terpaksa berhenti mengomel karna Woojin udah nusukin jarinya lagi dan kini jari itu sudah bertambah dengan jari tengah.

Woojin naik lagi keatas dan nyempetin buat nge hisap nipple kiri Hyungseop, terus dia lanjut lagi hingga bibirnya kembali menyatu dengan bibir Hyungseop.

"Sepertinya lo udah siap banget." Woojin memutuskan ciuman mereka lalu ia beranjak bangun dari atas Hyungseop, dan berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil sesuatu yang memiliki botol seperti lotion.

Dan setelah itu, dia kembali naik keatas kasur dan mulai ngelepasin satu-satunya kain yang menutupi bagian terlarangnya.

"Wow, gue gak tau kalau punya lo bisa sebesar itu." Hyungseop dibuat takjub sama kebanggan Woojin yang lagi cowok itu lumuri dengan benda tadi.

"Gue masuk yah." Woojin mulai ngearahin juniornya ke depan lubang Hyungseop.

"AAKHHHH~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinseob


	10. EnD

"Akhh..Woojin sakithhh." Hyungseop langsung teriak kesakitan saat kepala junior Woojin baru menyentuh permukaan lubangnya.

"Tahan sayang, sakitnya cuma sebentar kok." Woojin makin ngelebarin kaki Hyunhseop agar lubang lelaki itu juga semakin melebar, lalu kemudian Woojin mulai memasukan lagi juniornya itu.

"Akhhh... Hikss.. Hikss Woojin sakithh banget, keluarin jin keluarin sakithh." Hyungseop ngeremas-remas seprei Woojin sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

Woojin akhirnya ngeluarin lagi juniornya yang tegang itu, lalu Woojin segera menyambar bibir Hyungseop, dia sedang mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu.

"Hmmpttt ahhh.." desahan Hyungseob kembali muncul saat jari-jari Woojin mulai bermain lagi di nipplenya.

Makin lama mulut Woojin makin turun, mulai dari leher mulus Hyungseop sampai ke nipple tegang itu, dan akhirnya daging tak bertulang itu masuk kedalam lubang Hyungseop, menjilat jilat setiap inci bagian itu.

"Aahhhh ohh my god, Woo ahh Jinn, gueehh eungghh mau keluar aahhhhh~" Akhirnya Hyungseob mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, cairan putih itu menyemprot keluar hingga mengenai wajah Woojin yang memang tepat berada didepan junior Hyungsoeb.

Woojin mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, lalu ia menjilati bekas cairan Hyungseop yang menempel ditangannya itu.

"Gue masuk lagi yah." Woojin kembali ngelebarin kaki Hyungseop, lalu ia mulai mendekatkan kepala juniornya ke dalam lubang berkedut Hyungseop.

Kali ini Woojin tidak langsung memasukan benda itu kedalam, ia lebih memilih untuk menggosok-gosok kepala junior teganganya dimulut lubang Hyungseop.

"Ahhhh... Ashhh Jin gatall aahh." dan hal itu berhasil membuat Hyungseop ngedesah lagi dan lagi

Setelah merasa Hyungseop cukup siap untuk menerima juniornya kembali, Woojin mulai Ngemasukin juniornya perlahan lahan.

"Akhh.. Woojin sakiithh" dan kembali Hyungseop berteriak kesakitan.

"Sayang, Hyungseob liat sini." tanpa melepaskan juniornya yang telah masuk sebagian, Woojin mulai mencium bibir Hyungseop lagi, dan disaat Hyungseop sudah mulai tenang, dengan satu dorongan Woojin telah berhasil menanamkan seluruh juniornya didalam lubang hangat Hyungseop.

"Akhhh..ahh." Hyungseop merasa lubangnya seperti baru saja dirobek dengan kasar, rasanya sungguh sakit bahkan sangat sakit.

"Sayang, apa gue sudah boleh bergerak?" Woojin bertanya pada Hyungseop yang sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Woojin didalam dirinya.

"Euhmm" Hyungseop cuma bisa nganguk lemah.

Mendapat lampu hijau dari Hyungseop, Woojin mulai ngegerakin Juniornya perlahan lahan.

"Eughhh aahhh.. Jin inihh nikmathhh" Hyungseop benar-benar merasa diatas awan sekarang.

"Seobhh, enghhh fak lubangmu sempithh ahahhh." Woojin ikut ngedesah nikmat, karna juniornya yang terasa dijepit oleh lubang sempit Hyungseop.

"Aahhh woo..jinn lebih cepathh." Badan Hyungseop mulai tersentak-sentak akibat dari tusukan Woojin yang semakin mengila.

"Sudahh sayanggh eunghhh."

Woojin terus menusuk juniornya semakin dalam hingga kepala juniornya merasa telah menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal dan seiring dengan itu desahan Hyungseop kian berkibar.

"Yashhhh Ohhh my god, disituhh yahh disituhh." Hyungseop seakan-akan melayang setiap junior Woojin menyentuh titik kenyal itu.

"Euhmm, apa itu titk manismu hem?" Woojin semakin menumbuk titik manis Hyungseop hingga lelaki itu mendesah tak terkendali.

"Oohh ahhh yahh ahh woo..jinhh jangaanhh berehti aahhh." sensasi ini terlalu nikmat untuk Hyungseop, bahkan ia sudah tak sadar kalau dia masih berada dibumi sekarang.

"Tidak akan ahh sayanghh." yah benar Woojin tidak berhenti dan malah semakin menumbuk lubang Hyungseop tak beraturan.

"Woojinhhh gue mauhh keluaraahhh nghhhh lagihhh aaahhhhh..." Hyungseop orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun Woojin tidak juga berhenti, lelaki itu sedang mengejar orgasme pertama nya sekarang.

"Seobb ahhhh lo sempithh ahhh." Woojin makin mempercepat tempo tusukannya hingga dibeberapa tusukan terakhir Woojin berhasil menyemburkan cairannya didalam lubang Hyungseop, bahkan cairan putih itu memrembes keluar dari lubang Hyungseop yang kini berkedut-kedut.

Woojin yang telah sampai diujung kenikmatannya menjatuhkan diri diatas perut Hyungseop, ia mencoba mengatur kembali napasnya yang kini tersengal-sengal.

"Jin, lo mau apa? Gue capek, sumpah." Hyungseop yang udah berhasil merem langsung bangun kembali saat Woojin kembali beraktifitas di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Woojin tak menggubris pertanyaan Hyungseop, karna sekarang cowok itu masih sibuk menarik keluar juniornya dari dalam lubang Hyungseop, sehingga cairan Woojin yang tadi, merembes kembali, dan hal itu malah membuat Woojin kembali tegang.

Bayangkan saja Hyungseop yang lagi ngangkang lebar plus telanjang bulat dengan lubang berkedut yang masih ngeluarin sisa cairan berwarna putih kental, sungguh mahluk manapun akan tergoda melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini.

Namun senapsu-napsunya Woojin, dia masih sayang sama Hyungseop yang udah keliatan capek banget hingga akhirnya cowok itu cuma ngelurusin kaki Hyungseop biar gak ngangakang lagi terus nyelimutin Hyungseob pake selimut yang dari tadi sudah jatuh dilantai akibat dari pertempuran hebat mereka.

"Selamat tidur sayang " Woojin ngelus-ngelus rambut Hyungseop dari samping, terus dia nyiumin bibir Hyungseop kilat karna kalau lama-lama takut keterusan.

Dan setelah itu mereka berdua tertidur dengan badan tanpa pakaian yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut berwarna putih merah milik Woojin, terlalu pulas untuk bangun dari mimpi indah masing-masing dan terlalu nyaman dengan posisi tidur mereka kali ini, Hyungseop yang menengelamkan wajahnya didada telanjang Woojin dan Woojin yang merengkuh tubuh polos Hyungseop dalam dekapannya.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JINSEOB**


End file.
